


Brotherly Love

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Male Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Ikemen steps into the bathroom for his shower early . . .There he comes across Jacqueline enjoying her alone time, not realising she is being watched.
Relationships: Ikemen Muscle/Jacqueline Muscle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Brotherly Love

Jacqueline was beautiful.

The water cascaded over smooth and creamy skin, adding a delicious shimmer and shine. It ran through her wet locks of red hair, slicking it to the small of her back, and – each time she moved – it would stroke along bare flesh in a tantalising manner, as if saying: _‘look at what you could touch, if you had the courage’_. Each droplet caught and clung to forbidden places. They seemed to hang from erect nipples, and dusted across trimmed pubic hair, as he continued to stare.

He remained locked in place. The bathroom door behind him was firmly closed, while he stood only with a thin towel around his waist, and the white fabric did little to hide an obvious erection, as it tented with the impressive length that threatened to break through the gap in the material. A warm and humid steam drifted out from the enclosed shower, while the rainfall showerhead continued to send down crystal clear waters to caress her skin. He knew he should turn around and leave, but she was so beautiful . . . so gorgeous . . . so _sexual_ . . .

The breasts were so perky and firm, with the nipples hard on large areolas. He wetted his lips to imagine how they would taste . . . how they would _feel_ . . . his mouth wrapped around them, as he coaxed out various sounds of pleasure from her swollen lips and exposed throat. The trim figure was emphasised by heavy buttocks, which were just the right size for a pair of hands, and so rounded – so _perfect_ – that they could have featured on a classical artwork.

“My God,” whispered Ikemen.

Jacqueline turned around in the shower. The longer fingers pushed back her hair, keeping it away from her face free from make-up, and to see her full-frontal – all natural, all exposed – was enough to get his cock weeping from its slit, leaving a small mark on his towel. The water continued to cascade over her, as she washed with complete obliviousness to his presence. He tightened a hand on the knot of his towel. He panted, while licking his lips.

The seconds passed into minutes, as he found himself unable to tear away his gaze. It was impossible not to watch was those hands soaped up her breasts, each one lifting and squeezing them with some intense and lingering gropes, and her fingers would flick against the nipples with enough force to draw out soft gasps from her opened mouth. It was if . . . as if she was _pleasuring_ herself! He bit into his cheek until he tasted iron, dropping back against the bathroom door and letting it support his heavy weight. The arousal was too much to endure.

“ _Oh, Jacqui_ . . .”

Jacqueline failed to hear him over the running water. The squeezing of her breasts continued, even as she lifted a smooth and long leg onto the small stool inside the cubicle, one kept for shaving or resting or even placing various toiletries. It exposed her slit. The clitoris and lips were large enough to poke out from between her folds, while her trimmed pubic hair caught the water and created two strong streaming currents on either side, and one hand slid downward over her abdomen . . . downward towards that red thatch . . . downward . . . _downward_ . . .

The long fingers parted her folds, while her index fingers stroked at her clitoris. It was gentle and soft, moving in slow circles around the exposed part of the nub, and – with her other hand tugging and twisting at her nipples – her cheeks reddened and beautiful noises broke free from her throat. The finger soon picked up speed, as it pressed firmly into the side of her clitoris, before it moved at an exceptional pace and brought her to higher heights of pleasure.

He quickly unknotted his towel.

The arousal was too great, as his member throbbed in time to his racing heartbeat. He took it into hand, as he squeezed slow and hard, and milked himself in a steady rhythm at odds with her frantic finger movements against her most sensitive parts. Ikemen twisted on every upward stroke, while dipping his thumb into his weeping slit. This was not what he expected when he tried to take his daily shower, but if he could get off and get out . . . before she noticed . . . 

It was then that her hand moved. Jacqueline slipped two fingers deep into her hole, while her thumb awkwardly flicked at her clitoris in their absence, and wonderfully erotic noises echoed about the bathroom even over the falling waters . . . _‘oh god, oh fuck, oh, oh, oh’_. . . they were enough to nearly make him come undone. He threw a hand over his mouth in turn, as he made sure to hold back any sounds that would reveal his presence, and quickly pounded into his fist, as he watched her fuck herself on her fingers with such force it was almost vulgar.

The position was awkward for her, so much so that she moved. He held his breath. If she so much as opened her eyes while facing him, she would see that he had entered the bathroom before his precise turn and seen her at her most vulnerable state, but – to his luck – she seemed averse to getting water into her open eyes. They remained closed. He only hoped that they stayed closed even as she turned around and faced away from him, before dropping to her knees and resting on all fours like a bitch in heat, exposing her entire vagina to him.

It tempted him to step closer. Even through the steam and water, he saw the hole swollen and pink and winking with a need to be filled, and her anus also sat just above waiting to be ravished, while her pendulous breasts rocked in a beautiful rhythm with her thrusts. Jacqueline snaked one hand beneath her to shove three fingers into her hole, while her free arm braced her weight on the wet tiles. The way she bucked and thrust betrayed a familiarity with the carnal act.

“Oh,” gasped Jacqui. “Oh God, it’s so _good_ . . .”

 _‘That’s right, you naughty girl,’_ whispered Ikemen. _‘Fuck yourself hard.’_

“Ah, too good . . . fuck . . . fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

The fingers slipped deep to the knuckle. Jacqueline arched her back and clawed at the tiles, before throwing back her head and letting loose an earth-shattering scream of pleasure, and fell flat on her huge bosom that squished under the weight of her upper body. The whole body trembled and vibrated enough he feared for a fit, while her strangled cries soon trailed off into absent moans and broken sobs, and – finally – her hand slipped from her sopping cunt . . .

Jacqueline soon dropped down limp on the tiles, lying sprawled and splayed out, and the water rained down on her flushed flesh, while she writhed in the obvious afterglow. He quickly squatted on the floor, just before his dropped towel, and jerked his cock faster . . . hard . . . pumping away with little squelching sounds from his slicked pre-come. The pleasure was more intense than ever experienced, with sparks of colour dropping about his vision, and – assuming a position much like hers – he braced his weight onto one hand and fucked his fist.

It was good . . . _so good_ . . . adrenaline coursed through his veins, while his body grew hot enough to break into a heavy sweat, and a little drool escaped from the corner of his lips, while he fought back a continual stream of swears and utterances. The pleasure built consistently and quickly, stronger and stronger, and soon reached a peak . . . a crescendo . . . and it was all he could do to hold back a scream in turn, as his orgasm wracked through his body.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” gasped Ikemen.

The ropes of come splattered against his towel. They shot out one after another, hot and heavy, leaving visible stains on the white fabric, and – panting until there was no breath left – Ikemen struggled to stay conscious, with his eyes rolling back and vision almost black. It was a fabulous afterglow, one that seeped into every muscle and relaxed them like a drug, and he smiled absently as his heart finally slowed and breath finally returned. It was heaven.

He looked hazily towards Jacqueline, who was touching herself again. This time, she was flat on her back with her legs spread to an impossible degree, and he fought back the urge to crawl into the shower cubicle and fuck her senseless, but instead forced himself to stand. He reapplied his towel to his waist, with the come-covered side on the outside. It was difficult to stand, as he struggled to make his body work in the afterglow, and his eyes refused to tear away from Jacqueline, who was lifting her buttocks to thrust against her fingers.

“One day,” he whispered. “One day, I’ll be yours . . .”

Ikemen carefully opened the door without a sound. He lingered in the doorway, wishing that he brought his camera to immortalise this perfect moment, and licked at his lips to see how she massaged her breast and fingered her cunt, all while wishing . . . _praying_. . . it could one day be him inside her hot and clenching inner channel. Ikemen dipped back into the hallway. He pressed his forehead to the cold wood of the door, while his member threatened to become erect once more, and moved his hand down again to his shaft, as he squeezed and moaned out:

“One day . . .”


End file.
